Conventionally, there is known a speaker device including a vibrating system having a frame and a diaphragm, and a magnetic circuit system having a yoke, a magnet and a plate. Such a speaker device is preferably used as an on-vehicle speaker device.
In such a speaker device, a part of an outer peripheral portion of the frame is formed into a flange shape. A cushion member having a cushion property is attached to the flange part. Thus, the frame is mounted on a mounting base via the cushion member attached to the flange part so that the speaker device is mounted on a mounting board (mounting base) of an inner panel of a door of the vehicle. Thereby, the speaker device can be mounted on the mounting base.
By the configuration, it can be advantageously prevented that vibration occurring at the time of driving of the speaker device is transmitted to the mounting base. An example of the speaker device having such a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2001-169374. In addition, examples of the speaker device of this kind are disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open under No. 2004-23483, No. 2003-153359 and No. 8-79866, for example.
However, in the above speaker devices, since the flange part to which the cushion member is attached is formed at a part of the outer peripheral portion of the frame, an outer diameter of the frame problematically becomes large by the amount.